


Mother's Support

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: September Batch 2019 [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABDL, F/F, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Gudako's got a problem, and Raikou tries to support her in the best way she can.





	Mother's Support

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

The air in the fire-lit ruins of Fuyuki was tense. Not just because of the deathly scent that reeked throughout the forgotten age, but also because of the results of the decent combat encounter. The orange-haired Master and her purple-haired Berserker were left all alone...  
  
That's when it happened. The older Servant, Minamoto-no-Yorimitsu, witnessed her Master scurrying off behind a rock to deal with some sort of business... or her attempt to do so, rather. The young lady was too slow, and was forced to squat down in the view of her motherly helper, leaving the latter to watch carefully as the comforting white garment she wore around her waist slowly sagged downward as it bloated outward with waste...  
  
"Master..." Yorimitsu, otherwise known as Raikou, muttered quietly as she watched the smaller girl slowly get back up with a blush covering her face.   
  
The Master, more commonly known as Gudako, tried her best to smile towards the servant she called her own. "D-Don't worry, Berserker... I'm fine. Just... just another accident, that's all. Come on, we've got more enemies to deal with, so we can improve the quality of your abilities back to their full potency."   
  
Despite the humiliatingly infantile position she had just found herself in, she just tried to move on as if nothing had gone wrong... The sight of her unwavering optimism made the Servant pause, and nod somberly. "As you wish, dear." She dared not speak against her, at least not yet. She couldn't take the young girl's mind off the mission, it would be wrong of her to do so.  
  
Only when they were alone and safe, would she do her best to relieve her of the troubles she was going through.  
  
\---  
  
Several encounters later, and the two found themselves occupying the rundown ruins of one of the many buildings dotting the burning city. The redheaded girl stretched a little before exhaling. "Geez, all those skeletons and Shadow Servants, and nothing to really show for it. I'm starting to think we should've taken a trip to Okeanos or something..." Gudako muttered disappointedly as she slowly looked down at her messed underwear, shaking her head to try and keep her mind off it. No time to think about her potty problems. She was a big girl, she could do this.  
  
Though, the sensation of sitting in her waste was... not the worst, if she had to think deeply about it. She was used to the feeling at this point. Ever since that fateful day that landed her in this entire time-traveling humanity-saving business, she was cursed with an incredibly weak set of bowels, necessitating those diapers... and as time passed, she gradually started to enjoy her time in them.  
  
She wouldn't dare use them if they weren't necessary, of course not. She wasn't a baby. That's what she kept telling herself, even as her hand slowly drifted downward and her fingertips slowly pushed into the waste-filled side of the diaper... Her breathing grew heavy as she slowly ground herself back and forth in place, trying to reach some form of climax. Even if the sensation of cumming because of your own poopy was a disgraceful thing to enjoy...  
  
Gudako's time alone was short, however, as she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. "Oh, Master. You're getting awfully excited without your dearest Mommy." The lavender-haired Berserker whispered sweetly into her little girl's ear, causing her to freeze for just a brief moment...   
  
"R-Raikou, I-" The smaller girl stuttered as she tried to force out a response, only for the older woman to plant a fingertip on her lips to quiet her down.  
  
The Berserker's smile was gentle, as it always was, but this time it had a different edge to it. A slightly... worried and wavering edge. "You don't need to say anything, my dearest little Master. Mommy knows it all. She knows just how much you've been struggling with your body, how much it's causing no end to your problems... and... that's why..." She trailed off as she tried to comfort the younger girl, her arms unwrapping from her waist in the process.  
  
"That's... why..?" Gudako raised an eyebrow as she slowly turned towards her maternal caretaker, only for her eyes to widen in shock. "W-Wait, no, you didn't need to do that!" She immediately protested the sight before her, even if it brought her the smallest bit of joy.  
  
The sight, of course, being Raikou wearing a diaper just like she was. Simple, white and disposable, like the many others that they had discarded over the course of their missions together. Only now, she was showing her support and solidarity for the young girl by wearing that very same kind of undergarment. To show that there was no shame in being a padded little baby.  
  
"I didn't need to do this...? Oh, my sweet little Baby Master..." The motherly Berserker gently lifted Gudako and placed her straight on her lap, causing the latter to moan as the built-up mess slowly pushed up against her bottom... "I should know, better than anybody, that you need this kind of support. And only your dearest Mommy can provide that very thing."  
  
Her words were deliberate, her tone was soft, and there was not an inch of animosity aimed at the little girl slowly rubbing her crotch up against her faux mother's knee... "M-Mommy..." The redheaded girl gasped as her breathing turned intense once more. Partly out of the instinctual movement her body was doing, partly because of the intimacy of the moment. "I..."  
  
"Ssh." Raikou hushed her little girl with a kiss straight on the lips this time, an act which sent the smaller girl over the edge. Just as her Mommy would've wanted.  
  
Little Gudako tried her best not to let everything flow loose as she grabbed onto her Servant's sides, squeezing her fingers into the meaty mother as a form of support. But it didn't help out too much. Her body was set on what was going to happen next, and no amount of preparation would help.  
  
"C-Cumming..!" The diapered girl cried out as the front of her dirty diaper quickly grew soggy from the amount of feminine cum that squirted straight out, a prelude of what was to come as a soft yet brassy sound fired off from her petite posterior.  
  
As the orgasm continued to wash over the Master, her rear gradually opened up to release another sizable serpentine coil of shit straight into the dirty excrement that was already packed plentifully into that filled diaper... and as a result, the poor girl could feel it all rubbing up against the insides of her colon, and that sensitive ring she called an anus as well as her lower cheeks... She was getting an assault on all her sensitive spots, all through the simple act of having to defecate herself. Such a natural process brought the small girl so much pleasure...  
  
Raikou, on the other hand, could only watch with the most supportive smile she could muster. Her hands slowly rubbing away at the girl's cheek and the growing mess in the back of her diaper. "You're doing so well, Master... Just let it all out... It all has to come out, otherwise, it'll try coming out when you don't want it to..." She muttered quietly into the younger girl's ear, goading her into just messing herself more and more...  
  
While completely neglecting the fact that the diaper around her waist wasn't just there as a visual show of support. No, to truly support her young little baby girl, she needed to demonstrate that she was just as bad as her... and that required the adult woman to let loose herself.   
  
The lavender-haired woman closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, before pushing herself. She tried to focus on the sensation of making her anus spread open, to let the waste flow free... Not that a Servant should be able to do such a thing, but if it meant that her master would be more comfortable, then...  
  
Raikou froze as she felt her ass spreading far further than she had anticipated. What was just going to be a simple few inches of shit suddenly turned into much more than that. She could barely keep her moans in check as it felt as if a foot or more of that excrement squirmed its way out of her matured hole. The pristine pamper around her waist quickly turned from a bright white to a dirty brown, and not long after, that mess that had gathered in the back of her diaper matched the younger girl's in size...  
  
While she did not orgasm from the sudden way she forced herself to rival her little baby in sheer capacity, she did end up drooling just the slightest bit. She looked down, revealing that her little girl had collapsed against her chest, now sleeping soundly after her orgasmic bowel movement...  
  
The faint smile on the little girl's face, coupled with everything that had transpired over the last little while, lit a fire within the older woman's soul. A little, flickering flame that would soon grow wild, as a single thought ran through Raikou's head...  
  
"Maybe... this isn't so bad..."


End file.
